Haikyū! Character Theme Songs
by Potter Jackson22
Summary: I made theme songs for around 65 of the Haikyū! characters with reasonings behind my choosings.


**Reasoning behind the theme songs (mostly for my own enjoyment... I have no life). Quotations " " are usually song lyrics. I love them all- no hate. Notice that the further down you go, the shorter the explanations are. I'm sorry.**

 **PS: It would mean the world to me if someone were able to make a theme song video with some of these. Does any one know good apps/websites for making those kinds of videos?**

 **Karasuno:**

Hinata: How Far We've Come- Matchbox Twenty

I chose this song for a couple reasons. Even though songs about happiness and sunshine would fit him well, I decided to use a song more based on his development than his personality. Hinata has made a lot of progress since the very beginning, from being a very not experienced player to someone who has played in 5 matches against Shiratorizawa. I feel like he will continue to make better progress, and MANGA SPOLIER ALERT Hinata realized that he could probably reach a higher jumping height if he worked on it and focused more on it rather than going by instinct, just like the lyrics "Let's see how far we've come, let's see how far we'll go." Hinata has a lot of potential, and I'm looking forward to seeing more of it.

Kageyama: Uncontainable- Set It Off

This song is about about not backing down and being unstoppable, or uncontainable. I feel like this song fits Kageyama's personality because of both the sound and the lyrics. "We're taking our crown, we're taking it now." Kageyama has helped bring his team to many victories (I mean all of them have, but... you know what I mean) and along with Karasuno becoming stronger, "Can they stop us? No! Break us? No! Get your game face on, we're against the ropes. Tap out? No! Throw in the towel? No! Cause when the bell goes off the gloves do too." Kageyama has also become stronger in other aspects of his life besides volleyball. He's not going to let his past keep him from doing what he loves and is best at.

Tsukishima: I Don't Care- Fall Out Boy

So a few things about this: This song doesn't apply to some of the anime/manga. Tsukishima was holding back from caring about volleyball because of his past, but during the Shiratorizawa match when he finally blocked Ushijima's spike, he finally started trying more and got into the game. He became enthusiastic and didn't hold back his feelings anymore. Now I chose this song because of his non-caring personality to other things like peoples stupidity and annoyingness (is that even a word?). Anyways, I kind of used this song as sort of humorous rather than about his previous care for volleyball. Besides- no one tells Tsukki what to do.

Yamaguchi: Guts- All Time Low

Yamaguchi is a precious character. It's a fact. I felt like this isn't would be a good fit for him for a few reasons. If you take a look at the lyrics "take apart everything that's holding me down", you can see that Yamaguchi becomes more confident in not only his serves, but also himself. In the first season, Yams was very nervous and unfortunately missed his serve, but in the second season, he gained back many points for his team. He has gotten rid of his self doubt (he took apart what was holding him down) and has grown and developed a lot since the beginning of the series. The rest of the lyrics to this song almost directly relate to Yamaguchi's role in the series, and him becoming a stronger, better person (not like he was a bad person in the first place).

Sugawara: Run With Me- The Ready Set

Run With Me is a song about being there to help someone out. I think that Suga fits this role because of how he is there to support not only his kouhai, but also the other third years. He's the positivity and support that the team sometimes needs. He's always ready to step in during a game and help carry his team (in a way it's not like he's the only one doing stuff). "If it all comes falling down, I'll be there to break you out" and "You will never fight this war alone" describes Suga's relation to the team and his role in the series. As Oikawa would say, he's "Mr. Refreshing-kun".

Daichi: Immortals- Fall Out Boy 

I think that Daichi is a very underrated character. He is the foundation for the team and is their captain. He knows his teammates well and he is a perfect example of leadership (like when he told Hinata that the powerhouse school had been researching him). He knows how to carry his team through difficult teams. (Even tough I feel that they all help each other through different ways, but Daichi especially). I think that Immortals is about having faith or trust in someone, and Sawamura is the perfect person for that. Daichi is a very reliable captain and will help bring his team to victory.

Nishinoya: Fireball- Pitbull

This is a theme song where I wasn't so serious picking. I heard it on the radio and thought "Noya!" immediately. The theme and sound of the song reminds me of Noya a lot because it's fast paced and bubbly, just like Yuu. "I'm the best you've ever had. If you think I'm burning out, I never am." This boy has a lot of energy and I don't think he'd ever get tired of his ROLLLLLLIIIINNNGGG THUUNNNDDEEERRRRRRR! The song Fireball is just a perfect fit for Noya and you can't tell me otherwise. (Jk jk gomen!)

Tanaka: Drag Me Down- One Direction

I didn't really plan for a One Direction sing to be Tanaka's theme song, but I guess I was wrong. I knew that I wanted a song that would describe both Tanaka's loyalty and importance to the team. If you look past the meaning of the song about someone else being there and then leaving, you'll see why I chose this song for Ryuu. Besides accidentally "killing" Daichi, nothing can break Tanaka. (Poor Tanaka he looked so guilty after the incident). He is strong, both mentally and physically. He has very much enthusiasm and love for volleyball, and it would take more than a few lost points to drag him down.

Asahi: Part of Me- Katy Perry

After the match against Date Tech, Asahi felt guilty, thinking that it was his fault that Karasuno lost. Once he returned, you could tell come character development was coming up soon. "But that was then, and this is now. Now look at me." Asahi had gotten over running away from his fear and he faced it again. He may have left, but he returned, which took a lot of strength to do. When they went up against Date Tech again, Asahi knew not to blame only himself for any lost points. He had his team to help and I think that match was very important because it helped Asahi remember that his team had his back and they wee in it together. Part of Me fit Asahi well in my opinion because of its resemblance to Asahi's development and faith in himself.

Ennoshita: Hold On Till May- Pierce the Veil

If you've heard this song before, you may be wondering why I chose this to be Ennoshita's theme song. Trust me, I have good reasons. First let's take a look at the lyrics: "I only said it cause I know what it's like to feel burned out. It's gets you down, we've all been there sometimes." You could tell Ennoshita had his regrets and even some self loathing. He believed that he wasn't good enough to play in the match against Wakutani, and he also believed he wasn't worthy to become next years captain. "If I were you I'd put that away" I'm relating this to his negative feelings and thoughts towards himself. "see, you're just wasted and thinking of the past again, darling you'll be ok." I think that Ennoshita was to focused on his actions from the past and he was letting it consume him, making him feel gultier and worse. Throughout the rest of the season, you could definitely see the character development in Ennoshita as he learned to take the leadership role (I mean he's already the "boss of the second years"), and learn to be a little less harsh on himself. He's the best candidate for future captain, and I know he will be great at it.

Narita: Stronger- Kelly Clarkson

Finding theme songs for Narita and Kinoshita was hard, because unfortunately they didn't get a lot of screen time, which didn't help me get a closer look into their personalities. Narita did get to play in the Karasuno vs. Shiratorizawa match, though, once Tsukishima got injured. I think that even though he felt and was at sort of a disadvantage, he pushed through the match.

Kinoshita: Just Like Fire- Pink

Karasuno is getting another pinch server and it's Kinoshita! (I'm sorry. Narita and Kinoshita just don't get much attention). Kinoshita is working on his Jump Float Serves, and I feel like he is going to play an important role leader in the series. I chose Just Like Fire to be his theme song because I feel like it's about nobody stopping you along with being your own unique self. Kinoshita is going to be a good weapon later in the future, and I'm looking forward to seeing it.

Yachi: Game Over- Falling In Reverse

This might seem like a weird match, but I have my reasons. If we look at the lyrics and compare them to Yachi's personality, you could see my reasoning. "My life is like a video game, trying hard it beat the stage, all the while I'm still collecting coins. Trying hard to save the girl, obstacles, I'm jumping hurdles, I'm growing up to be a big boy. I battle with the evil ways, I travel far and try to save, sorry but your princess isn't here... I'm just trying to keep from dying". Yachi is one of my favorite characters. The first few episodes she was in made me laugh and she immediately became one of my faves. If you read the lyrics, you can see that the son is comparing life to a video game. All about the difficulties and problems. I would say that this in a way explains Yachi a bit, but it's hard to explain. But yes, she is trying to keep from dying. The training camp barbecue was a traumatic experience for poor little Yachi! :) jk

Kiyoko: The Night Is Young- The Summer Set

Even though Kiyoko is a little on the quiet and shy side, that doesn't mean she doesn't support her team (not like anyone said she didn't I just needed an original opening to this paragraph). The lyrics "Don't give up when your down, don't look back on you life like it's over now, sure we're all gonna die, the time will come, and maybe the old days are gone, but the night is young. I am comparing this to Shimizu's support of her team. When she brings out the "Fly" banner, that was definitely an uplifting message to the team, and a good way (in which she still felt comfortable doing) to cheer on the crows. She will also try to help encourage and help her team through other things like giving Hinata a pep talk (that unfortunately made him a little more nervous) and warming Suga's hand. She did not give up on her team, and she kept with them through the end (even though they haven't lost yet and it's not the end you know what I mean).

Ukai: I'll Make a Man Out of You- Mulan Soundtrack

Would this require an explanation? The crows will defeat the other teams!

Takeda: Happy- Pharrell Williams

Takeda has worked hard to get the team things like a new coach and practice matches against other teams. But there's one thing about him: he's a cheerful person. Take, for example, when Shiratorizawa was kicking Karasuno's butts in the first match. Takeda was the one to try to help the team relax (with a big smile on his face) even when the future looked grim. And I've never been more bale to relate to him when he's saying "I'm schwo happry!", because same. (But I still cried for the other teams that lost because I wanted them to win too.)

Saeko: Sit Still, Look Pretty-

Hopefully this one speaks for itself, but Saeko is a tough gal who would not just "sit still, look pretty".

Akiteru: Sorry- Sleeping With Sirens

I chose this song to be Akiteru's theme song because it definitely fits Kei's and Akiteru's relationship. "If I ever let you down, I'm sorry" is what I would relate to Akiteru lying to Kei. This had caused Kei to push down his feelings and care for things. "I'm sorry for the things I've done". You can tell that Akiteru felt really bad after that whole incident, but you can see he came to cheer on his little brother and got to witness Kei get "hooked" onto volleyball. It was an amazing moment for everybody. I screamed.

Yui: Apologize- OneRepublic

Being captain of a volleyball team is hard, and when it came time to go up against a difficult opponent, Yui and her teammates began to regret things from earlier like not practicing enough. "It's too late to apologize". By the time the girls realized that they had regrets, it was already too late. They fought hard, and I think that Yui felt like she let her team down, which is why I chose the song Apologize for her theme song.

* * *

 **Nekoma:**

Kuroo: Just One Yesterday- Fall Out Boy

This song has that kind of feel to it that reminded me of Kuroo. You have to listen to it, then you'd understand. When I first heard it, I immediately decided that it was going to be Kuroo's theme song, but then I didn't know any of the lyrics. It could fit if you look at it from a certain view. The song kind of depicts the singer (I don't think of him as Patrick Stump) as a powerful, stronger, and dangerous person that you should cross (in my opinion). I can see this as being as Kuroo's skill in middle blocking. He is very good at blocking and combined with the other teammates, he helps make Nekoma a strong and powerful team.

Kenma: Oh No- Bring Me the Horizon

Kenma was one of the characters that I struggled to find a theme song. I needed a song that would highlight his personality, both as a shy, quiet person, and someone who would need a theme song that was a little more serious. When I was playing my playlist, I heard this song and it reminded me of Kenma, in a way. The lyrics don't really go with Kenma if you read them, but the feel of the song (like what I used for Kuroo) was what caused me to decide for this to be Kenma's song. Sometimes you just need to hear it in order to understand it. There are probably a lot better options, but I decided that I would use Oh No as his theme song.

Yamamoto: Do It Now, Remember It Later- Sleeping With Sirens 

I wanted Yamamoto to have a song that would describe his wild personality, kind of like Tanaka (I swear they're doppelgangers). "Remember when they said that what we want could never be done? Well look who's laughing now. We'll do what we want to". I see Yamamoto who would definitely chose this song as his own theme song to describe himself. He does what he wants (until Kuroo or Yaku tells him to knock it off).

Yaku: My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark (Light 'Em Up)- Fall Out Boy

I had more trouble getting a theme song for this badass team mom, but I knew that he probably wouldn't want a calm song as his song. I know that Fall Out Boy has a lot of songs that have great tunes and also could be used as a kind of fight song. The lyrics "Be careful making wishes in the dark. Can't be sure when they hit their mark. And besides in the meantime, Im just dreaming of tearing you apart." Remind me of how Yaku is a fighter, and is a better libero than many people think. He is very important to the team and their victories. I think that he would definitely be pleased with a FOB song as his theme song.

Lev: I just Can't Wait to be King- The Lion King Disney Soundtrack

I can't deny, Lev is one of my fave characters. I have a Disney playlist that I listen to (probably more than what's healthy), and when this song came on, I was laughing because I realized that it fit Lev really, really well. The song is kind of self-explanatory in the title, but here are some lyrics of the song that describe Lev. "I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware"- once Lev brushes up his technique and skills, he has the potential to be even better than what he is already accomplishing. He aims to become the ace of the team, and isn't afraid to announce that (oh I just cant wait to be king")***PS, did you know that Lev's name means "lion" in Russian. The song was made for him.

Inouka: Shake it Off- Taylor Swift

Unfortunately, the rest of these cats don't get a lot of screen time/manga?time, but that didn't stop me from getting everyone their own theme song, which probably will explain why these explanations are going to become shorter. Anyways, Inouka is like an energetic puppy. This upbeat song seems to fit him well. "I never miss a beat. I'm lightning on my feet" These lyrics could definitely describe his energy and his role on the team. "But I keep cruising, cant stop wont stop moving." I mean, Inouka could definetly fit this song.

Shibayama: Tomorrow- Set It Off

Finding a theme song for Shibayama was hard. We don't know too much about him, but I used what little info I had about him to find him this theme song. MANGA SPOILERS You can see that during the Nekoma vs. Nohebi match, Shibayama gets to play after Yaku gets injured. Despite being a lot less experienced than Yaku, when focused, he can get into the game, despite the slight lack of rhythm. Tomorrow is an uplifting song about looking up and being optimistic. Shibayama is very supportive of his team, and even helped Lev believe that he finally "clicked" with the team. This cinnamon roll needs more screen time.

Fukunaga: Don't Say Anything- Sleeping With Sirens

When I was scrolling through some Tumblr page, I found a Fukunaga appreciation post that made me love him. Here's the link: post/144301574281/good-guy-fukunaga.

Anyways, I used this song to describe Fukunaga just because of the title. (His current concern is that Yamamoto tells him to talk more). I just love him even though he doesn't speak at all.

Kai: Time-Bomb- All Time Low

In all honesty, I don't really know why I chose this song as Kai's theme song. All that I know about him is that he is the vice captain of Nekoma and he has a calm, polite personality. Time Bomb just felt like a song that would fit him well.

* * *

 **Aoba Johsai**

Oikawa: The Fighter- Gym Class Heroes

I believe that this team had some of the best matches. Some were difficult, but Seijoh was a bit easier. I don't really know why. Anyways, a lot of the lyrics fro this dong fit Oikawa really well like: "Until the referee rings the bell, until both of your eyes start to swell, until the was goes home, what we gonna do y'all?". These lyrics remind me of when Aoba Johsai lost against Karasuno. "Give me hell. Turn their heads. Gonna live life till we're dead. Give me scars, give me pain, then they'll say to me- this one's a fighter." Oikawa is 100% a fighter. He gives it his all and will definitely fight until the end. Oikawa isn't one to give upon himself or the team. Don't forget his worthless pride.

Iwaizumi: You're Not Alone- Of Mice and Men

What I wanted for Iwa was something that described his loyalty and his strength as a teammate. You're Not Alone is talking about not giving up and being there for someone. "Don't let the world bring you down. It's not over, you're not alone anymore." He is always there or his team. I can see the song as being from his point of view to the team. "When it feels like all is lost, and there's no guide left to prove it, take a look inside... you're all waiting for the answers, keep on searching, strength in numbers." Iwa-chan is a great role model for his teammates and is someone to not give up on you.

Matsukawa: Good Time- Owl City

I don't really know much abut Mattsun, but he and Hanamaki are the "meme kings" of the fandom. I can see both him and Hanamaki as fun loving people who know how to have a good laugh. Good Time is about always having a good time and partying.

Hanamaki: Secrets- State Champs

Secrets is a song that has a tune that could definitely fit Makki. As I said for Matsukawa, I also don't really know much about these two, but one thing is that I would really love to see more of them. Secrets doesn't really have lyrics that fit Makki, but I think that the upbeat, punk-pop tune works well with Hanamaki.

Yahaba: Dark Horse- Katy Perry

This cream puff has a tough side when the time comes for it to be needed (aka lecturing Mad-Dog/Kyoutani). He can be badass and dark horse has that kind of feel to it that makes the person seem powerful. The lyrics describe someone who can be sweet but also can turn bad, kind of a warning to the person who might want to date that person (even though Yahaba's flirting skills do not receive a 10/10). This might be a bad one, I'm sorry.

Kyoutani: Happy Song- Bring Me the Horizon

The title to this song is deceiving. I struggled a little with kyoutani's theme song because I wanted some kind of rock song, but nothing too bad. Happy song has singing, but also a little screaming. I can see Kyoutani choosing this song for himself rather than me assigning it to him. It is about trying to forget your depression and even though the lyrics don't really fit Kyoutani, he would definetly chose this to be his theme song.

Watari: Fireflies- Owl City

Watari is an adorable, reliable, cinnamon roll libero who would definitely fit the song Fireflies well. Many of the lyrics are (I can't really find a word for them) abstract?, and they seem to fit a kind of personality Watari would have. Thank you for your time. These will only continue to be shorter. (I'm sorry)

Kindaichi: Something Big- Shawn Mendes

I think that Kindaichi is also adorable (even though he's over 6 feet tall) (actually all of these characters are). Kindaichi is one to take volleyball seriously. Something Big is kind of like a fight song. "If we stomp our feet, the ground will shake, if we clap our hands, the walls will break, yell so loud we'll forget our names, cause something big is happening." This is Kindaichi's theme song and you can't tell me other wise.

Kunimi: I Just Wanna Run- The Downtown Fiction

I really don't have an explanation for this one. You can tell I had a really hard time choosing a theme song for Kunimi. He was one of the last people to get one it was so hard. Actually I did say that I had an easier time choosing theme songs for Sejoh, but now that I think of it, I had trouble with Yahaba, Kyoutani, Hanamaki, and Kunimi, so I take back my words. I'm sorry I just feel like this song kind of fits him... in a way (It really doesn't. )

* * *

 **Fukuodani**

 *****Note: I'm sorry I don't have more characters from Fukurodani like Konoha.**

Bokuto: Young Volcanoes- Fall Out Boy

"We are wild. We are like young volcanoes" Bokuto is an energetic 5 year old in an 18 year old body. (We all love him). These lyrics definetly fit Bokuto's personality, like when his "emo" modes happen. He's kind of spontaneous and he can go from feeling on top of the world to being a rejected feeling owl in a matter of minutes. "Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds, its all over now, before it has begun, we've already won". Bokuto is one of the top 5 aces in Japan- he helps bring his team to victory.

Akaashi: Rather Be- Clean Bandit

 **I will continue to add on to this every few days. I just wanted to get this posted.**

 **Date Tech:**

Aone: The Phoenix- Fall Out Boy

Moniwa: People Like Us- Kelly Clarkson

Futakuchi: Break The Rules- Charlie XCX

Koganegawa: Circles- Pierce the Veil

 **Shiratorizawa:**

Ushijima: Victorious- Panic! at the Disco

Tendou: Hell Above- Pierce the Veil

Semi: Never Giving Up- Of Mice and Men

Shirabu: Congratulations- Sleeping With Sirens

Goshiki: You're Gonna Go Far, Kid- The Offspring

Reon: Rescue- The Summer Set

Yamagata: Telephone- Lady Gaga

Kawanishi: Merry Christmas, Kiss My Ass- All Time Low

 **Johzenji:**

Terushima: Pound the Alarm- Nicki Minaj

 **Nohebi:**

Daishou: Troublemaker- Olly Murs

 **Itachiyama:**

Sakusa: Stutter- Marianas Trench

Komori:

 **Inarizak:**

Atsumu Miya:

Osamu Miya: In the End- Black Veil Brides

 **Common Ships:**

Kagehina: True Love- Pink

 **Bros:**

Tanaka and Nishinoya: The Reckless and the Brave- All Time Low


End file.
